disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nasira
Nasira is the main antagonist of Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge. She is Jafar's fraternal twin sister. Background Personality Nasira's vengeful, ambitious, haughty, optimistic, impulsive, and a little cocky at times. Nasira's also said to be 'just as nasty and power hungry' as Jafar. Though Nasira is a great strategist, her arrogance does get in the way of things, and it ultimately led to her downfall. Physical appearance Nasira's a middle-aged sorceress/necromancer of Arab descent. Her long black hair resembles a cobra's hood and her sharp eyes are dark brown (they appear black from a distance). Nasira's very tall (a head taller than Aladdin) and skinny. She usually wears a form-fitting, floor-length burgundy dress with black accents. Wrapped around her right bicep is a golden four-ringed snake armband. Powers and abilities Nasira is presented as a naturally-talented sorceress, unlike her brother who required Genie's magic to become capable of such feats. She can hurl mystical bolts, perform resurrections through magical artifacts, summon zombies and skeletons, bend others to her will, change her appearance, bring objects to life, create portals, and paralyze enemies. Video games ''Nasira's Revenge'' In the opening cutscene, Nasira summoned her brother's ghost from the 'darkest depths' (probably a euphemism for hell). She discovered a way to bring Jafar back from the dead. Nasira was optimistic, but Jafar was wary. He warned Nasira not to underestimate Aladdin or his 'infernal' genie as he did before. Nasira insisted she had everything under control. Nasira hypnotized the guards, including Razoul, and used them to arrest Jasmine and Sultan. She then ordered the guards to bring Aladdin to her, dead or alive. The following morning, Genie found a wanted poster and showed it to Aladdin. Aladdin realized something must have happened to Princess Jasmine and the Sultan, so he set off for the palace. Aladdin barged into the throne room and confronted Nasira, demanding to know what she'd done with Princess Jasmine and Sultan. Nasira nonchalantly revealed she'd disposed of them and then angrily proclaimed once Jafar returned, Aladdin won't be around either. Before Aladdin could respond, Genie (rather bluntly) told Nasira Jafar wasn't coming back. Nasira lured Genie into a false sense of security before banishing him to the Cave of Wonders. She then ordered the guards to throw Aladdin in the dungeon and stated she'll be there to deal with him personally. But Iago and Abu rescued Aladdin and helped him escape the dungeon. Aladdin found Nasira and charged at her. Nasira blasted Aladdin and ran away, leaving him to a brainwashed Razoul. Aladdin defeated Razoul and somehow freed him from the spell. Razoul begrudgingly thanked Aladdin and said street rat continued his way. Aladdin went to the Oasis and found the mystic he was apparently looking for (this was never explained). She told him Genie was imprisoned in the Cave of Wonders. So Aladdin went to the Cave of Wonders and rescued Genie. Aladdin and co. escaped and ran into the same mystic who helped him before. She told Aladdin Jasmine was imprisoned in pyramids. Aladdin thanked the mystic and basically said he owed her one. Once Aladdin and co. continued their way, the mystic revealed herself to be Nasira. While holding one of the artifacts needed to resurrect her brother, Nasira stated she was using Aladdin to collect the artifacts for her. After Aladdin saved Jasmine from Anubis, the princess attempted to warn him about Nasira. Aladdin arrogantly brushed off the warning, claiming it hadn't worked yet and continued his way. Aladdin rescued Jasmine's father and Nasira (disguised as the mystic) appeared. Aladdin asked her how she kept finding him and Nasira ditched her disguise. Furious, Aladdin attempted to kill her, but Nasira paralyzed him and ran off with the artifacts. Once the spell wore off, Aladdin followed Nasira and confronted her. He smashed the artifacts, killed Jafar, and chased Nasira off (the player can also choose to knock her out by throwing four or five crystals at her). Either way, Nasira escaped on a floating platform and it is assumed she survived. Aladdin returned to the palace to celebrate his victory. Gallery meeting.png|Nasira summons Jafar's ghost to tell him her plan. Nasira throne.png|Nasira and Aladdin meet for the first time. It does not go well. mystic.png|Nasira pretends to be a mystic in order to manipulate Aladdin. Aladdin 16 640w.jpg|Nasira attempts to bring Jafar back from the dead, but Aladdin intervenes. Narisa.png|The Final Battle Screen Nasira.png|Game Over Screen ConceptNasira.png|Nasira concept art Trivia *In the original tale of Aladdin, the evil magician (whom Jafar was based on) had a younger brother who wanted revenge on Aladdin for killing his older brother. The younger brother went to visit a holy woman famous or her healing abilities and spirituality, Fatima and murdered her, assuming her identity. Dressed up as Fatima, he went to the palace, where a servant of the princess told her that the famous Fatima had come. The princess went to see 'her' and the fake Fatima tricked the princess by telling her that if a roc's egg were hung up from the middle of the dome, it will become the wonder of the world. The magician's brother intended that Aladdin will wish the genie for a roc's egg and then have it hung up, because he planned Aladdin's destruction by the genie for such blasphemous wish, since rocs and even their unhatched chicks are sacred birds to all of genies. The princess then thought only of the roc's egg. When Aladdin were told by the princess of her desire, he summoned the genie and made his wish. The genie became immensely enraged and offended by the wish. Before the genie disappeared, he reveals who the 'woman' really was. Aladdin called the 'woman' in and once the younger brother arrived in his disguise, Aladdin grabbed a dagger and stabbed the brother in the heart, killing him. The original tale of Aladdin ends there. Nasira is most likely based on that character. *It is unknown whether Nasira knew that Iago was the one who truly killed Jafar, as he was the one who betrayed and destroyed his former ally by destroying his lamp in The Return of Jafar because it is never shown if she has a grudge against him as well as Aladdin and Genie, but she may have heard about it from her brother. *Despite her overall high standing as the sibling of a Disney villain as well as a natural sorceress, Nasira is never mentioned outside of the video game she debuts in. *Interestingly, the snake band on Nasira's arm matches the one Jasmine wore on her arm when she was wearing the red slave outfit in the first movie. Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Middle Eastern characters Category:Adults Category:Video game bosses Category:Siblings Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Characters Category:Aladdin characters Category:Characters introduced in video games Category:Main antagonists Category:Sorceresses